


Sex and Pancakes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Double Penetration, Lube, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Sex and Pancakes

Y/N had never imagined herself in this situation, walking home with two gorgeous men about to join them in their bedroom, but something inside her was telling her to go for it.

Was that just the overwhelming sexual desire talking? Maybe. It sure was possible. Both men were gorgeous in their own way. Two sides of the same coin. Light and dark. Soft and Hard.

But it was something else too. 

Possibility.

She’d always been more reserved, but it was time to be reckless and brazen. There probably wasn’t a better duo to test her boundaries with. Spencer was a sweet man - the softer of the two. His hair hung in front of his eyes, which crinkled at the sides as he blushed in her direction. Aaron on the other hand was all business, both in work and relationships apparently. He was walking in between his boyfriend and their nighttime lover, hands at their backs guiding them both toward his house. “You’re sure about this, right?” He asked. The question wasn’t just posed to her however, it was for Spencer too - checking up on boundaries within the relationship, she could get behind that. 

Spencer nodded, his smile portraying this was exactly what he wanted. “I’m sure,” she replied. 

After being initially taken aback by their question, she asked what exactly it was that they wanted and proposed a few necessities of her own, mainly that condoms be used and her own boundaries be respected in the event that she decided against anything that they happened to be doing. 

Both had wholeheartedly agreed, and now here they all were. “If you’d like to wash up, there’s a bathroom upstairs and to the left,” Spencer said. “We’re just going to grab a couple things and we’ll be right up.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. 

She anticipating them now, wondering what each of them would be like. Were they same together as they would be apart? That was something she’d never know but it was an interesting question. At first, she’d been a little nervous; was she sure she wanted to be with two men at once? But she was. It was something she’d always wanted to try. 

Once upstairs, she looked in the mirror and watched as she slipped her clothes off, leaving just the lingerie set she loved more than any other. There was an anticipatory flush to her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. She slipped on a small silk robe she’d brought in her bag and slipped across the hallway into the bedroom.

Spencer and Aaron were already there, having brought a few things, including condoms, lube, water and tissues, presumably for cleanup. It all made her feel much more comfortable about the whole thing, not that she had doubts anymore. It was just that they seemed to be thinking about the whole experience for all three of them and not just about themselves. Despite the fact that it shouldn’t be, that was actually a rarity nowadays.

“You like?” She grinned, almost snorting at the way Spencer’s mouth dropped open when she untied her robe. Aaron also looked appreciative, just much more subdued about it all.

“I would say he probably does,” Aaron chuckled softly. 

A knowing look passed between them as Aaron strode up to her side, tracing his fingers around the lace of her ensemble and taking in the look on her face. Something about the fact that someone was watching made the arousal pool between her legs even more quickly then it normally would. 

The older man instructed his younger lover to remove Y/N’s bra, while he stood behind her and hooked his fingers into her underwear, peeling them slowly down her legs. “Am I going to be the only naked one?” She asked with a hint of a laugh. 

“Not for long.” Spencer kissed her and slid down her body, pushing her panties out of the way before pressing a kiss to her heated center. All the while, Aaron was gently massaging her ass, whispering to ask again if it what they’d discussed was okay.

She said yes.

As they led her to the bed, she felt overwhelmed by touch in the most amazing way. Hands ghosted over her breasts, kneading her nipples to hardened peaks, and over her stomach, making her feel more beautiful than she had in quite a while. 

Spencer removed his clothes quickly and moved back onto the bed, reaching out for her hand. He bit his lip and reached back behind him for a condom as she kissed his lower stomach. “I can do that,” she laughed.

She ripped open the packet with her teeth and placed the condom on the tip of Spencer’s cock, using her mouth to push it the rest of the way down. He groaned at the feeling of her lips around him and made a noise so loud it made Aaron laugh. “Can I get that treatment too?”

“Gladly.” Repeating her earlier movements, she sheathed Aaron just the same and then placed Spencer’s cock at her entrance, sliding down slowly while Aaron used lube to ready her entrance. She’d only done anal a few times, but is she was going to have a threesome, she figured she might as well go all out.

Spencer took control, slowly thrusting upward into her as Aaron gently pushed inside her. It took a little time and care on his part, but once he was inside, she felt fuller than she ever had in her entire life. “Oh my god.” She closed her eyes against the sensations, taking in the feeling of being so filled. 

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked, biting down on her earlobe. 

Y/N nodded with a smile. “More than okay.”

Spencer pushed up and smiled into her mouth, pulling her down flush against him and exploring her mouth with his tongue. 

It was the exact opposite of what she’d expected. Her thoughts immediately went to Aaron being the rougher of the two, while Spencer would be soft and sweet, but it was the exact opposite. Spencer grasped her hair tightly and pulled her head back, leaving her neck ripe for bites and licks that sent her nerves on edge. All the while, he thrusted up inside her with such force that her breasts bounced up and down with each movement. “Oh my god, fuck…”

While Spencer kept up a steady pace, Aaron reeled back, grasping her ass in both hands and pulling her back flush against his pelvis each time. “Harder, Aaron. Both of you…I want to lose control.”

Immediately, Spencer took your plea to heart and picked up the pace, angling just slightly forward to hit your g-spot. Aaron started out slowly, picking up pace with each passing moment until both of them were fucking her so fully and relentlessly that she couldn’t concentrate on anything but feeling. “I’m going to come,” Aaron groaned. His body was slick with sweat, while Spencer’s was flush with heat. He was nearing his climax too.

Y/N encouraged them to continue, saying she was nearly there herself. It was all so overwhelming she had to take a deep breath to truly take in all the feeling. 

While before, both Aaron and Spencer had gone at different paces, now they moved in tandem, pushing inside her at the same time. “I’m coming. Oh my god, I’m coming.”

Her body started to shake with the force of her release. She cried out loudly and collapsed onto Spencer’s chest, barely noticing that both of them had come as well. “Oh fuck,” she laughed.

Aaron took care of them both, cleaning up passing a glass of water to each of them. “It’s up to you, Y/N, but both of us would love if you stayed until morning.”

“I’m making pancakes,” Spencer said, his face crunched into the pillow.

Aaron chuckled. By the looks of it, his lover frequently fell asleep quite quickly after sex. “He always has a pancake craving after sex. And he makes great pancakes.”

Their bed was a king size bed, definitely enough for the three of them, and Y/N had had a great time. Staying actually sounded nice. “Well, I think that depends on what kind of pancakes?”

“Chocolate chip,” Spencer mumbled. “I melt down peanut butter to pour on top. It’s like Reese’s pancakes.”

“Then I think I have to stay,” she sighed happily, crawling into bed next to Spencer. Aaron had his arm around Spencer’s waist on the opposite side and within a few minutes they were both asleep. Y/N sleepily stared at the ceiling, feeling better and freer than she had in months. The recipe for that was apparently sex and pancakes.


End file.
